Hands
by En-Symfoni-af-Dod-og-Skrig
Summary: Cloud loves Leon's hands.


Привет!

This is the first time I have EVER done this, so please bear with me. If you're going to review, please be nice.

HANDS

Leon walked over to his lover, who srood over the bathroom sink, brushing his teeth. Strong arms wrapped around a small, feminine waist, and the older gently kissed the younger's neck.

"Come to bed?"

Blond spikes shook as Cloud nodded.

-

"Leon?"

"Mmmm?"

"Oh. God. That's . . . Oh, Gaia." Cloud whimpered.

Cloud was lying, naked, cradled in Leon's arms. The older, who was equally naked, was gently running large hands over Cloud's smaller body.

"Shhhh." Leon soothed. "Just relax. Let me touch you. Relax, baby."

Cloud should've had his eyes closed, but he couldn't resist opening them just a little. He wanted to see Leon's face.

But watching Leon's large, calloused hand move over his naked skin fascinated him. He couldn't look away.

Gentle fingers caressed his face, his throat, his shoulder, his arm. They moved over jutting ribs and too-sharp hipbones. Leon's hands were big, and his fingers were long. But they barely touched Cloud's pale skin as they slowly moved back up his arm and over the large, black wing that protruded from Cloud's left shoulder.. Just the slightest touch of his fingertips.

"You're so thin, baby."

It was true. Spending a long, torturous year serving Hades in the Underworld caused Cloud to lose weight from his already small frame. The blond was horribly thin and too light, but Leon loved him no less.

Whimpering, Cloud watched Leon's fingers move across the top of his washboard chest, and then back across it again, just a little lower, and back again.

Cloud's body arched up into those hands, biting his soft lips against the cries gathering in his throat. "Ahhhh. Leon. Oh, God...please."

But Leon's other arm tightened around the smaller body, holding him. He lifted his tormenting fingers until Cloud stilled. "No. Baby. No. Don't move. Lay still."

"Leon..." Cloud protested with a broken cry. "I can't! I can't!"

"Yes you can, love. Shhh. Just relax and let me pet you."

Leon's fingers brushed across Cloud's nipples. Gently stroking each one while Cloud gasped. He tried not to move. Tried to be still as Leon had asked, but the effort was agonizing. "Leon!" He cried. "Please!"

"Hush..."

Leon's fingers trailed tenderly down Cloud's chest and began to move in tiny, electrifying circles on a pale, concave stomach. Cloud's body twitched involuntarily and began to tremble. He was moaning low in his throat and his wing began to move and thrash involuntarily. He reached up, aching for a kiss. "Leon, fjandinn, please kiss me..."

Leon loved hearing Cloud speak in his native tongue, and so leaned down and covered pouty, pink lips with his own. The ragged harshness of his breathing revealing how much his own body hungered with desire.

Leon's fingers moved still lower as he kissed Cloud. His fingers brushed gently against the outside of Cloud's small thigh, then moved just as gently up the inside.

A strangled moan escaped Cloud's lips. He no longer had any control over his movements. His hips undulated up against Leon's hand. His ribcage expanded. His wing spread out beautifully, the dim light of the room giving the black leather a metallic sheen.

He was begging.

"Leon..." Cloud moaned. "Leon. Oh, vinsamlegast, snerta mig!" His smaller hands grasped at Leon's, trying to push his lover's hands towards the part of his body that throbbed with agonized desire.

Leon turned toward him as though to cover his lover's body with his own, but Cloud stopped him.

"Nei." He gasped. "Leon, Nei. Touch me. I want your hands...I want your hands to make me come."

Leon's breath caught in a sob. He tried to still Cloud's wildly thrashing body. Catching him in a kiss, Leon held him until his boyfriend's wildly erratic movements slowed.

"Cloud?" Leon murmured. "Sweetie? Shhh, babe." Leon was shaking uncontrollably. He hoped he would be able to restrain his own climax long enough to give Cloud what he so desperately needed.

His fingers moved up and down the length of Cloud's cock, gently stroking, while Cloud's body once again began to thrash wildly.

"Cloud!" Leon begged him. "Oh baby please don't." His free arm held Cloud against his naked body as gently and tightly as he could.

Cloud pressed his lips against Leon's, his slender fingers digging into Leon's shoulders, then to his long brown hair. Cloud panted and moaned gainst Leon's lips. "Leon...touch...touch."

Leon grasped Cloud's cock and held his lover tightly with his other arm when he bucked up against Leon's gentle hand. Slowly, the Gunblader began to move his hand in a gentle rhythm.

His own orgasm was so close he was grinding his teeth. He pushed his rigid cock against Cloud's sharp hip, rocking against him with the same rhythm as his stroking hand. Leon gasped.

Leon placed his thumb against the wet head of the bond's cock and then moved it in gentle, lubricated circles. He felt Cloud's body stiffen beneath his and heard him cry out.

"Ó!" Cloud moaned. "Leon!'

Leon's hand began to move again, faster than before, holding his smaller lover tighter in his grip. Leon felt his own climax coming and a moan was released from deep within his throat. He kissed Cloud rapturously and heard him sobbing out his own name.

Reaching round with his other arm, Leon stroked the point where soft, creamy skin melded with muscle and metallic leather.

"Andskottin!"

Cloud convulsed against Leon's hand, wing spread out to it's full span and his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Leon felt his own body spasm again and again, wracked with bliss.

When the two calmed down, Leon shuffled down further into the bed and pulled Cloud on top of him.

Shifting slighty to get in a position where Cloud's jutting bones would not be too uncomfortable, the older brunette pulled the duvet up and over their intertwined bodies, before reaching out to gently play with Cloud's wing, being careful to avoid the base where it joined to his lover's body.

Sharing a gentle and chaste kiss, the two lovers stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"Ég elskar þig."

-

Just to explain a few things;

I made Cloud's first language Icelandic (referred to as Nibel). Nibelheim sounds very close to the Norse realm 'Niflheim,' so I picked Icelandic for Cloud's native toungue.


End file.
